Entre rêves et réalité
by Jijisub
Summary: AU - Ichigo retrouve Grimmjow au bout de quelques années... ce dernier lui demande de lui accorder un peu de temps... Avant de retrouver Grimmjow, Ichigo fait un étrange rêve... Shonen ai / Grimmjow x Ichigo.


Une petite OS cette après-midi ^^

Couple Grimmjow x Ichigo

Fic dédicacé à Mayi pour son anniversaire, bisous Mayi...

Disclamer : pas à moi, tout à Tite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo traversait les couloirs qui le menait à son bureau. Il serra les dossiers qu'il tenait en mains contre son buste. Son regard se posait indifférent presque sur la rue qu'il voyait en contre-bas. Son regard fut pourtant attiré par une voiture de sport rouge qui se garait rapidement. Le roux s'arrêta pour observer persuadé que le conducteur allait tapé contre les lourds bacs à fleurs. Mais il n'en fut rien.

L'orangé allait reprendre son chemin quand la chevelure de l'homme sortant de la voiture attira son regard. Bleu ! Ichigo se figea et tourna son visage et à sa stupeur, il reconnu Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Son cœur battit précipitamment en revoyant cette silhouette familière issus d'un très lointain passé qu'il pensait oublié. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les feuilles qu'ils tenaient toujours. Que faisait Grimmjow ici ?

Ichigo se détourna brutalement, comme si la vue de cet homme brûlait sa rétine. L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau et passa comme une flèche devant sa secrétaire qui haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois en quinze ans qu'elle voyait son patron aussi agité. L'orangé posa sa pile de dossiers sur le coin de son bureau. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et pour les calmer, le roux les serra l'une contre l'autre. Que faisait Grimmjow ici ? C'était la seule question cohérente qui traversait son esprit affolé.

Ichigo fit un exercice de respiration pour reprendre son calme. Ce devait être une simple coïncidence. L'orangé effaça l'autre homme de sa mémoire et les souvenirs qu'il pensaient oubliés également. A sa surprise, il y arriva beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le roux était plongé dans son travail et sortit à la pause déjeuner. Il posa ses lunettes de soleil en sortant de son bureau et salua d'un geste sa secrétaire qui partait en week-end. Le roux lui ayant accordé son après-midi.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya nonchalamment sur le bouton. Ichigo fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver ces clefs de voiture et lorsque les portes coulissèrent entra dans la cage sans faire attention aux personnes s'y trouvant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le roux croisa les yeux bleus qui le fixaient incrédules. L'orangé détourna son visage comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré le bleuté de sa vie auparavant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, l'homme sortit d'un pas alerte et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'immeuble quand il sentit une main chaude encercler son poignet, un léger frisson le parcouru inconsciemment.

- Ichi ?

Cette voix grave combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Lentement, Ichigo se tourna sur ces talons et rencontra au travers de ces lunettes de soleil ce regard si intense que pouvait avoir cet homme.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Je.. je suis surpris je n'aurai pas pensé à.. te voir ici ! Je voudrai te parler… Grimmjow était hésitant et pourtant sa voix s'affermit au fur et à mesure.

- Ah oui ? Remarqua narquois le jeune homme. Dommage t'a loupé le coche y'a…

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel comme semblant réfléchir.

- Quelques années déjà ! Maintenant… sort de ma vie, comme tu l'as fait à l'université !

- Ichi… il faut que je t'explique.

Le roux se rendit compte que Grimmjow tenait toujours son poignet et il tira d'un coup sec pour se libérer de l'emprise. Une fois libre, il passa son autre main pour masser articulation. Toujours aussi fort mais à part la force qu'avait-il ? Une vague de souvenirs voulait franchir le seuil de sa mémoire qu'il bloqua.

- Quoi Grimmjow ? Que tu as préféré partir comme un voleur et me laisser seul avec seulement mes yeux pour pleurer. Ou bien veux-tu évoquer nos bons souvenirs que tu as foulé du pied ? Excuse-moi mais je ne suis absolument pas sentimental et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes explications bidons !

- Toujours aussi tête de mule.

Ichigo qui le quittait ne se retourna même pas et marmonna pour lui-même.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de l'infirmerie…

Le roux se retrouva à l'extérieur et à peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'un cri le fit se retourner et il eut juste le temps de recueillir l'adolescente qui se jetait dans ses bras.

- Papa ! Regarde…

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers le papier que sa fille lui tendait.

- Félicitation Chizu ! C'est ta mère qui va être ravi… marmonna Ichigo.

- Tu imagines ! Je vais pouvoir l'emmener faire les boutiques !

- Ça j'imagine très bien.

Tout en discutant, le roux se dirigea vers sa voiture sa fille sur les talons.

- Papa… tu peux m'acheter ma voiture maintenant !

- Tu perds pas le Nord…

- Allez… Supplia Chizu.

- Voit ça avec ta mère !

- Tu m'emmènes ?

Ichigo entra dans son véhicule et lorsque ces yeux passèrent sur le rétroviseur, il vit stationner derrière lui Grimmjow qui le regardait intensément. Chizu s'attacha et se mit à parler de son examen de conduite qu'elle avait passé le matin même brillamment. Avec prudence, le roux entra dans la circulation et bientôt il prit la direction de la banlieue de Karakura. Sa fille fit la conversation toute seule… elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour faire un dialogue « seule », faisait les questions / réponses sans problème. Il gara doucement le véhicule devant le trottoir.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Non ! Dit à ta mère que je passerai la voir en semaine.

- Comme tu veux !

Chizu sortit un peu dépité mais Ichigo avait besoin de se sentir isolé. Son cœur se remit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine en songeant à sa rencontre fortuite avec le bleuté. Bon sang, pourquoi maintenant ? Il prit la direction d'un snack et s'arrêta pour y déjeuner. Il jouait nerveusement avec ces couverts quand « la » voix qu'il refusait d'entendre résonna à son oreille.

- Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement !

Les yeux d'Ichigo glissèrent sur l'homme qui prenait place maintenant en face de lui.

- Qui t'as demandé de t'asseoir ici ?

- Toi !

- Tu m'agaces…

- Très mignonne ta fille…

- Tu as des vu sur elle ?

- Qui sait ? Se moqua le bleuté.

- … Ecoute Grimmjow, si tu as l'intention de suivre toute la journée je te conseille fortement d'arrêter immédiatement.

- Tu refuses de m'écouter ! Grogna son interlocuteur. Et ça fait des années que je te cherche !

- Pas possible… marmonna l'orangé qui arrêta de manger pour observer son vis à vis.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

- Il t'en faut peu…

Ichigo observa attentivement l'homme assis en face de lui. Il avait perdu l'arrondit que donne l'adolescence. L'image un peu flou qu'il avait gardé de son ancien amant se superposait à celui-ci et le roux se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rapport. Grimmjow était toujours aussi beau. Les traits plus affirmés, les yeux bleu ayant toujours la même flamme qui le caractérisait plus jeune, de fines rides au coins des yeux et quelques cheveux blancs émaillaient maintenant sa chevelure toujours coiffés de la même manière. Les yeux d'Ichigo se focalisèrent sur les mèches qui tombaient sur le front de Grimmjow, il aimait jouer avec lorsque… Il soupira et chassa toutes ces pensées encore une fois. L'orangé constata que Grimmjow le dévorait du regard et marmonna.

- Arrête de me fixer de cette manière c'est gênant !

- Tu es prude avec moi maintenant ?

- La ferme ! N'agit pas avec moi comme si ces 20 dernières années n'avaient pas existé ! Et puis… nous n'avons plus à rien à nous dire depuis tout ce temps !

- Bordel ! T'es toujours aussi chiant ! Et si moi, j'avais besoin de te dire certaines choses pour tourner une page ?

- Ichigo plongea ses yeux surpris dans les yeux bleus. Grimmjow se rejeta en arrière et passa une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur le roux, une fissure était apparue dans le fond de son regard. Le cœur de l'orangé bondit et il se sentit gagner inexorablement par le remord. Ichigo se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et finalement, il regarda sa montre

- Ecoute Grimmjow… je dois retourner bosser. Si tu as du temps, tu peux me rejoindre là nous nous sommes rencontrer tout à l'heure. Et on ira boire « un » verre ! Enfin, si tu as le temps !

Le bleuté le regarda surpris et un sourire gagna lentement ces lèvres sensuelles.

- A qu'elle heure ?

- Vers 18 h30 – 19 h, je ne sais pas encore… Tu peux entrer dans les locaux, je te rejoindrai.

- Ton patron va pas gueuler ? Ironisa Grimmjow.

- J'ai de la chance, je suis mon propre patron…

Grimmjow émit un sifflement entre ses dents.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps toutes ces années !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Me morfondre après toi ?

Les yeux ambres comme la voix étaient glacial. Ichigo appela le serveur et paya son addition. Une main retint le poignet du jeune homme.

- Je viendrai…

Ichigo scruta le visage de l'homme sérieux et il tira sur son bras d'un coup sec. Il quitta les lieux en allongeant le pas. Le cœur du roux cognait très fort contre ses côtes. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé ? Il détestait Grimmjow autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Pourquoi revenait-il aujourd'hui ?

°°0°0°°

L'orangé travailla d'arrache pied, plus que d'habitude en tous les cas. La fin d'après-midi lâchait ses derniers rayons brûlants et Ichigo sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort. Il jetait des coup d'œil nerveux sur sa montre et bâcla quelques peu les derniers dossiers qu'il avait en main, malgré lui impatient d'en terminer. Une fois achevé, il regarda sa montre bientôt 18h30. Le roux se sentit soudainement abattu. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Lentement, il se sentit gagner par le sommeil. Insensiblement, son corps s'affaissa sur son bureau et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

Ichigo ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, mais il se trouvait à un carrefour non loin de son lieu de travail. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Quand soudainement, il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. Surpris, il voulu se tourner mais la voix de Grimmjow murmura

- Reste comme ça Ichi… laisse moi profiter une dernière fois…

- Dernière fois ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Maugréa le Roux

Seul un léger rire répondit

- Tu sais que ton odeur m'a manqué ? Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'ai regretté d'être partit…

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?

- Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi… mon orgueil, et j'avais peur…

- Peur ? Grimmjow ?

Ichigo se retourna lentement dans les bras de l'homme. Il ne sut pas comment Grimmjow avait fait, mais il paraissait soudainement plus jeune.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu as toujours occupé mes pensées…

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ?

- C'est pour cela que je voulais te voir ! Il y a une chose que j'ai regretté toute ma vie…

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre subitement. Les yeux bleus était très tendre et les gestes de Grimmjow très doux, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Une main du bleuté courait dans la masse épaisse de cheveux orange, l'autre autour de sa taille.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la joie pour moi de te revoir… même si tu étais en colère… et encore plus quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien me parler. Tu as toujours été compréhensif, même si tu as un putain de caractère !

- Tu as vu le tien avant de parler du mien ! Grogna le roux.

Grimmjow sursauta subitement comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un ou comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas percevoir.

- Ichi… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on a toute la soirée pour discuter…

- Ecoute-moi ! le ton était suppliant.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent ne connaissant pas ce côté de personnalité de son ex-amant. Les mains de Grimmjow entourèrent le visage du roux et sans qu'Ichigo ne s'y attende le bleuté l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il lui était inconnu. Tout d'abord surpris, Ichigo ne pouvant pas résister répondit à ces lèvres chaudes, aimantes, cette douceur inconnue de lui. Lorsque la langue de Grimmjow fouilla dans sa bouche, Ichigo s'accrocha à la chemise du sportif ne voulant pas briser cet instant de pur bonheur. Enfin, il retrouvait les bras qu'il lui avaient tellement manqué au cours de toute ces années. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Grimmjow laissa son front collé sur celui d'Ichigo, ses yeux bleus vissés dans ceux ambres.

Un silence s'installa entre mélange d'attente, de compréhension mutuelle du à toutes ces années entre eux suspendus, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé… Grimmjow se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le roux et brossa encore ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo.

- Ichi… je voulais te dire… Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de t'avouer toutes ces années où nous étions ensemble… Que j'aurai voulu t'exprimer, et que mes lèvres ont été incapables de formuler. Laisse-moi te le dire aujourd'hui… Je t'aime Ichigo…

La sincérité de la voix profonde et grave, si proche… Les yeux du roux d'abord surpris eurent une cassure et les larmes s'échappaient malgré toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé.. J'ai eu si froid quand je suis parti. J'ai fait passer ma carrière professionnelle avant toi et ça je m'en suis voulu. Le temps que j'ai passé avec toi, près de toi ont été les meilleurs années de ma vie. Ichigo… si tu as l'occasion d'aimer à nouveau… n'oublie jamais de le dire. Ne devient pas l'ombre de toi-même…

- Q… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi… toi et..

- Je dois partir Ichi…

- Partir ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

Grimmjow adressa un sourire triste à l'orangé qui le regardait incrédule.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'aurai aimé que tous les deux nous soyons ensemble une nouvelle fois, mais… c'est impossible.. Au revoir Ichi ! Je t'aime…

Grimmjow se détacha et caressa la joue du roux avec un sourire tendre. Puis, tourna le dos à Ichigo et remonta la rue encombrée. Ichigo d'abord figé commença à courir après le bleuté le cœur battant. Il l'avait retrouvé et ce salaud le quittait après lui avoir avouer ce qu'il avait toujours attendu de la part de cet imbécile de footballeur. Mais la foule se faisait de plus en plus compacte et Ichigo se retrouva à terre sur le sol. Les joues dégoulinantes d'un liquide qui lui brûlait les yeux, les joues, le cœur.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. A sa surprise, il faisait nuit noire. Le roux regarda sa montre et vit 21 h24. Il se tourna partout et vit qu'il était seul. L'orangé se leva brutalement et entra dans la salle d'attente et allait s'excuser quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. « Le salaud… il m'a posé un lapin ! ». Ichigo fit le tour de son entreprise et ferma quelques lumières. Il attrapa ses affaires rageur, « je le vois et je le bute ! ». Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à ce stupide sportif ?

L'orangé rentra chez lui et claqua la porte d'entrée. Il alla se servir un verre de Whisky et s'en servit une large rasade. Il entra dans son salon et ouvrit la télé pour donner un peu de vie à son environnement. Il tomba sur les informations qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il défit sa veste et la balança sur le sofa quand son oreille se dressa.

« _Nous venons d'apprendre la mort de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Souvenez-vous du célèbre footballeur qui avait rejoint la NFL lors de sa dernière année d'université à Tokyo. D'après nos informations, il aurait été renversé alors qu'il traversait un passage pour piéton non loin du parc Uneo. Le conducteur de la voiture aurait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et aurai percuté Jaggerjack-san de plein fouet. Il serait mort sur le coup cette après-midi dans les alentours de 18 h 15 cet après-midi. Jaggerjack-san avait entrepris une carrière internationale et était devenu le meilleur quaterback de la ligue US. Il avait du abandonner en fin de carrière suite à une blessure…_ »

Ichigo n'écoutait plus. Le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains venait de se briser sur le sol durement. Le roux était blême et soudainement, le rêve qu'il avait fait en fin d'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. L'homme empoigna le cuir du fauteuil à côté de lui et le serra fortement. C'était impossible… Pas lui… Pas quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé… Le parc Uneo situé juste à côté de son bureau… Il venait le rejoindre.

Ichigo se laissa choir dans le premier fauteuil et resta prostré très longuement. Aucune pensée ne venait traverser son esprit. C'était comme si son esprit était mort. Incapable de surmonter la nouvelle.

_Ichi… je voulais te dire… Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de t'avouer toutes ces années où nous étions ensemble… Je t'aime Ichigo_…

T'es parti une nouvelle fois salaud et cette fois-ci c'est définitif ! Pourquoi tu as ressurgi dans ma vie pour en partir aussi vite ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me reconstruit comment ?

La voix du roux se brisa et un long sanglot s'échappa de ces lèvres. Il le détesta du plus profond de son cœur… Le jeune homme se rejeta la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond. Il se souvenait de son rêve intensément… Grimmjow lui avait semblé si jeune… comme s'il était redevenu celui qu'il avait connu à 20 ans ! Il aimait Grimmjow, il l'avait toujours aimé des le collège. Et il se souvint comment il avait écumé de rage quand le bleuté l'avait estampillé « petit ami » quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire. Ils avaient 15 ans à l'époque… et il l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait 24 ans sans un mot ou une explication. Ichigo en revenant de cours avait retrouvé l'appartement vide des affaires du bleuté.

Ichigo avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et par contre pied s'était marié trois ans plus tard, avait eu Chizu avec son épouse et avait divorcé lorsque la gamine n'avait que quatre ans. Le souvenir de Grimmjow le poursuivait inconsciemment. Ichigo avait suivi de loin sa carrière professionnelle et avait compris le drame lorsque le bleuté avait du tout arrêté à cause de sa blessure au genoux. Par la suite, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Le voir le matin même pour apprendre quelques heures plus tard sa mort… Kami-sama…

Le roux se perdit dans ces pensées… pour finir par s'endormir vidé par ses souvenirs, par l'absence qui était maintenant définitive… Grimmjow…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla brutalement, secoué comme un prunier par… Grimmjow.

- Bon sang ! T'as finit tes conneries ?

- Grimmjow…

Le roux s'exprimait totalement surpris.

- Tu es vivant ?

Grimmjow scrutait le roux et passa une main sur le front du jeune homme.

- T'as pas de fièvre… Merde pourquoi tu criais mon nom et pourquoi tu pleures en dormant ?

Ichigo se rendant compte que le bleuté était bien en vie, se jeta au cou de ce dernier et sanglota toutes les larmes de son corps. Grimmjow resta figé quelques instants se demandant encore ce qu'il avait fait ! En voyant la détresse de son compagnon, il finit par le serrer contre lui et lui caresser les cheveux attendant qu'Ichigo finisse sa crise. Il obtiendrait ces aveux bien assez rapidement. Finalement, le roux finit par se calmer et Grimmjow l'interrogea

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une telle crise ce matin ?

- J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort !

- Imbécile !

- Ne te moque pas !

Ichigo était déjà énervé près à coller une raclée au bleuté qui mis ses mains devant lui, comme pour signifier son innocence.

- Comment j'ch'suis mort ?

- En fait, tu m'as quitté et tu es partit jouer en NFL..

- Ah oui ? Super ! Moi, j'en veux des rêves comme ça… Le ton était excité.

Grimmjow reçu un coup de poing et vola en bas du lit.

- Crétin, j'ai dit que t'étais mort et moi je savais plus quoi faire !

Le bleuté se releva et se massa la joue, tout en touchant cette dernière avec sa langue.

- 'tain Ichi… ta une sacrée droite !

- Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait d'être mort !

- Raconte au lieu de t'énerver tout seul… Maugréa Grimmjow qui se massait toujours la joue.

- Tu étais parti sans rien me dire…

Ichigo foudroyait du regard le bleuté qui haussa un sourcil

- J'pourrai jamais le faire, alors me regarde pas comme ça, crétin ! Marmonna Grimmjow

- J'espère où je te tue personnellement à petit feu.

Une flamme vengeresse était apparue dans les yeux ambres et Grimmjow déglutit péniblement. Quand son amant s'énervait comme ça pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse son récit pour aller le consoler. Un sourire intérieur, il valait mieux à cet instant, à l'idée de la manière dont il le consoler justement.

- J'dit plus rien ! Vas-y !

- Bref, et je me retrouvais tout seul, je me suis marié et j'ai une fille Chizu

Grimmjow se mordit le coin des lèvres mais ne dit absolument rien, car sa vie était réellement en jeu actuellement.

- Bref, j'ai divorcé et pendant 20 ans je t'ai pas. Et tu débarques alors que je sortais de mon bureau pour me dire que tu avais à me parler. Tu m'as suivi et tu as réussi à m'arracher un rendez-vous.

Grimmjow ricana de contentement et il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête. Ichigo rampa dans le lit mauvais. Le bleuté s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

- Allez, continue… c'est juste que j'arrive toujours à te faire changer d'avis. Ricana l'étudiant.

- Fumier ! Gronda Ichigo.

- Tu vas pas recommencer… Maugréa Grimmjow exaspéré par son début de matinée.

- Bref, et moi, je suis reparti bosser… et je me suis endormis sur mon bureau et je t'ai retrouvé à un croisement en pleine rue de Karakura. Et là, tu rigoles pas où je t'étrangle.

Grimmjow leva les mains en l'air, toujours attentif et ne voulant pas stressé d'avantage son compagnon qui avait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu as regretté de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant !

En entendant ces paroles, le bleuté n'eut pas envie de rire. Au contraire, son cœur battit plus lourdement. Les paroles du jeune homme trouvèrent un écho en lui. Jamais, il n'avait réussit à dire en 9 ans de relation, qu'il l'aimait à en mourir des l'instant où, il avait posé ces yeux sur cette tête brûlée.

- Et lorsque je me suis réveillé tu n'étais pas à notre rendez-vous. Et j'ai appris à la télévision que tu avais été renversé par une voiture et que tu étais mort sur le coup. Kami-sama… J'ai… j'ai eu…

Ichigo posa une main sur sa poitrine nue, comme s'il voyait un couteau qui lui entrait dans la peau. Grimmjow se redressa et s'assit à côté du roux dont les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à couler.

- Baka… chuchota Grimmjow à ces oreilles. Jamais, je ne te quitterai même si on m'offrait un pont d'or. Je tiens à toi…

Le bleuté pris l'orangé contre lui, qui lui l'encercla de ses bras pour être sur qu'il était effectivement bien en vie.

- Je suis un idiot…

- Non, Ichi… Mais il y a une chose dans ton rêve qui était vrai…

Ichigo leva ses yeux humides vers son amant qui le fixait avec une réelle tendresse dans le fond des yeux.

- Ichi… je veux te dire depuis longtemps…

Grimmjow caressa les cheveux oranges devant lui, et il encercla de ses jambes l'orangé de telle sorte qu'il soit enveloppé par sa présence.

- Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de t'avouer toutes ces années où nous étions ensemble… Que je veux t'exprimer, et que mes lèvres ont beaucoup de mal à formuler. Laisse-moi te le dire aujourd'hui… Je t'aime Ichigo…

La sincérité de la voix profonde et grave, si proche… Les yeux du roux s'élargirent de surprise. Son cœur se mit à cogner très violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé.. J'ai si froid quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Comment veux-tu que je parte ? Le temps que je passe avec toi, près de toi sont les meilleurs moments de mon existence. Ichigo… je deviendrai l'ombre de moi-même sans toi !

L'orangé eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha. Une peur vint se vriller dans son estomac. Grimmjow ne compris pas l'air bouleversé d'Ichigo et voulu le rassurer mais le roux murmura

- Grimmjow, tu viens de me dire exactement ce que tu m'as dit dans mon rêve !

Le bleuté regarda stupéfait le roux.

- Grimmjow, je t'interdit de sortir aujourd'hui !

- Mais, j'ai un entraînement, je peux p..

- Tu peux pas, tu es malade. Je… je refuse que tu sortes aujourd'hui… Je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! Ichigo était complètement affolé.

- Et tes cours…

- Je suis malade !

Pour calmer son amant terrifié à cet instant, Grimmjow le rassura calmement.

- Ok… on est tous les deux malades et on reste au pieux ?

- Je suis sur que tu trouveras de quoi nous occuper toute une journée… Maugréa avec un sourire le roux.

- T'as pas tord…

Un sourire carnassier et un air de psychopathe s'inscrivit sur le visage du bleuté qui serra très fermement le corps du roux contre lui. Ichigo sentait le désir évident de son amant pour lui et un léger sourire répondit à celui de l'autre. Grimmjow était déjà partit à la découverte de la nuque de l'orangé et ses mains expertes parcouraient le corps frissonnant de son amant.

- Super programme aujourd'hui ! Souffla le bleuté qui allongeait le roux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils mangeaient autour d'un plateau télé pour regarder un match de foot américain quand un flash spécial intervint pendant la pub.

-« Mesdames, et messieurs, nous venons d'apprendre que l'équipe de football américain de l'équipe universitaire de Tokyo a été victime d'un accident au carrefour proche du parc Uneo. Heureusement, aucune victime à déplorer, il y a trois blessés sérieux et quelques blessés légers… »

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent blêmes. Grimmjow attrapa sa moitié qui tremblait fortement.

- Merci Ichi… J'aurai pas supporter de te laisser tout seul derrière moi.

Ichigo ne dit rien mais ses yeux exprimaient une certaine détresse.

- Je suis vivant… souffla Grimmjow très troublé. Et c'est grâce à toi…

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacé et finalement, ils finirent par terminer leur repas. Ce soir là, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de dormir et Grimmjow entrepris alors pour la première fois, de faire des projets d'avenir avec sa moitié. De réel plans d'avenir comme pour s'assurer de conjurer le sort. Ils y passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit et s'endormirent au petit jour enlacé et heureux.

Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de demander plus tard ce jour là

- Et j'avais réussit dans la NFL ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes qui lui firent poussé une exclamation de douleur.

- J't'l'dirai pas !

Grimmjow grimaça un sourire et serra sa moitié contre lui. Que lui importait après tout !

* * *

Ca vous à plu ?

Une 'tite review ^^


End file.
